Hello Facination
by RazielCullen3
Summary: Challenge Fic! After escaping the Wizarding world Harry finds himself in Forks. The war with Victoria is nearly at its peak. Is Riley really in love with Victoria or does he have his own agenda? Harry/Riley
1. Chapter 1

I.D.G.A.F – Breathe Carolina

Victoria was beautiful, Riley could definitely admit that. She was all he could ever want in a woman and all he could ever hope to have. Along with that she had given him the gift of immortality.

Sure he was going to have to help her get rid of a girl named Bella Swan and risk having to fight Edward Cullen who was also a Vampire, but it really was worth it. He would have all the time in the world to do what he wished and possibly spend all of eternity with the beautiful fiery redhead.

"You know the plan?" Victoria's sultry sugarcoated voice asked.

"Yeah, I need to get into the girls room and grab some stuff with her scent on it and bring it back…" He said brushing his hand through his hair that had changed from bright blonde to a darker shad that was close to brown.

"Good boy…" She purred trailing her hand down his chest sending tingles through him at the touch.

With a small grin he walked out of the room and down the hall of their home. AS he neared the newborns that tended to hang around in the front part of the warehouse he slipped on his normal façade of a stern uncaring leader. He knew that Victoria was the kind compassionate one that drew in the others and he was the harsh commander who dealt with punishments.

The only other vampire that knew of his true personality was Bree and that was because she was his favorite. The girl had wormed her way into his cold dead heart and was now like a little sister to him. He knew that he would let them have his creator in an instant if it meant saving Bree and he would give his life for her too. Not that anyone besides him knew that.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he began running to the Swan residence knowing that the several miles would take little time and give him the chance to clear his head…

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**(One Day Earlier)**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry Potter was not one to let others walk all over him. He had allowed that in his childhood in the form of his muggle uncle who beat and starved him. He was also manipulated in the form of one Albus Dumbledor, but never again. At the tender age of 16 he had escaped the clutches of the Wizarding world with the help of the goblins and godfather Remus Lupin.

He knew that the only real friends he had were the Twins, Luna, and Neville. The others were spies and pawns for the old coot that saw the world as a giant game of chess. The Dark Lord was now his ally and had sworn to never divulge his new residence or attack his friends. He had officially taken himself out of the war and was content to let the fools who had tried to take advantage of him deal with it themselves.

Forks Washington was a rather random place for him to hide, but the shifters would be able to help Remus and he was fond of wet green places, so it was their final choice.

The others had supported his decision and had decided to stay and come join him after a while to make it less suspicious than all of them leaving at once.

"Grab your stuff Cub!" Remus called from the front steps effectively jolting him out of his memories.

Their house was a two-story townhouse that was plain and unassuming, but beautiful and unique nonetheless. Grabbing his suitcases and trunk the teen began his trek up the drive of his new sanctuary.

**Present…**

Harry had reinvented himself in order to fit in with the muggle population that he would be living in. He had found that he really enjoyed American alternative music and was particularly fond of Breathe Carolina, The After Midnight Project, Go Periscope, and many others and he now had his iphone filled with music. As a tribute to his new passion he had donned a shirt that read I.D.G.A.F., which was one of his favorite singles on the Breathe Carolina album that he had purchased.

Gone were the obstructive glasses that hid his vibrant green eyes. He had gotten magical contacts that would last as long as he had magic flowing through his veins. Harry had also grown his hair out till the back just reached past his shoulders and the front tapered up in slightly shorter strands. He donned a pair of jeans that hugged his legs but weren't quite skinny jeans. Those along with his new converse made him look like a punk to many outsiders while inside he was still a polite young man.

Smirking the teen grabbed his phone and headphones and walked downstairs to make some breakfast for himself and his godfather who was on his way to the new shop he had bought. Remus was going to convert the thrift store into a bookshop that sold old, new, and used books.

"Morning!" Harry chirped as his godfather entered the room.

"How do you always know its me, I didn't even make a sound!" Remus asked seeing that Harry had never turned around.

"Naughty Remus, a good Magician never reveals their secrets." Harry scolded teasingly.

Shaking his head Remus tucked into the food and chuckled as Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading off to school…

HHHHH

Forks High was nothing like nothing he had expected. Sure he knew it would be different than Hogwarts, but this was a bit much even for him. Cars and trucks that seemed to have seen better days were parked in a parking lot. The only other car that looked as new as his gunmetal gray Mustang GT was a silver Volvo and a Red convertible of some kind that he was unfamiliar with.

Parking Harry got out and began the walk of shame to the office, forcibly ignoring the stares and whispers he was receiving.

"Hello" He called to gain the attention of the woman who was typing at the computer behind the desk in the front office.

"Yes…" the woman paused assessing his looks, "How can I help you?"

"I'm Harry Lupin, I just moved here from England, my father called…"

"Oh of course, I'm Mrs. Cope, here are your class schedule and your map of the school. This is also the admit slip that you need to get signed by each teacher and returned by the end of the day" The woman said smiling.

"Thank you mam, have a good day" Harry said smiling and exiting the office.

Hello! So sorry to all the readers of my other fics. I know its horrible of me to start a new fic, but I saw this challenge and had to enter it! I hope to have other updates for my fics soon and feel awful about neglecting them. College sign up, and work really are kicking my butt, but I will try and get some new stuff out soon.

Luv,

Razzie

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**She Moves Like Sex-Litchfield **

Harry found his classes easier than he expected…of course there were the town gossips that has speculated over what he and Remus would be like, but with his past he easily ignored it. These common townsfolk of Forks Washington had nothing on the slandering press of the Wizarding community.

"Hey, I'm Jessica Stanley!" Said a girl with bleached white teeth and bright blonde hair.

"You look like a lush!" Harry exclaimed with a grin.

Predictably the blonde replied with: "Thanks so much! I can see that we're gonna be the best of friends!"

Inwardly Harry groaned at her appearance. She was dressed almost on the side of whorish and talked with a lilting tone that did nothing for her intellect. The girl's makeup was smeared slightly around her lips as if she had been snogging someone, which she probably had, and she wore way too much eye shadow. All in all, she looked like a floozy straight out of a sleazy nightclub.

Her constant actions of pushing her boobs out to the point of nearly falling over had Harry gagging.

Finding his locker and ignoring the chit Harry dropped of his books from Chemistry, Algebra, and English. He had tried to opt out of American History as it meant nothing to him as a British immigrant, but the school refused to be swayed.

HHHHH

Lunch…was…interesting to say the least. After having managed to dodge Jessica and her posse of idiots Harry found himself sitting alone at a table on the other side of the lunch hall. As soon as he sat down all the room's occupants went quiet.

"_Is he sitting at the Cullen's table…I wonder how they are gonna react…."_ Whispers filled the air and nervous looks were passed at him ever couple of seconds.

Looking up as all of the sound receded once again Harry found himself face to face with five inhumanly beautiful faces and one plain looking girl.

"You need to move, you're in my spot!" A tall statuesque blonde woman hissed at him.

"Get over it bitch and go sit somewhere else…" Harry said boredly flipping some hair behind his shoulder.

Gasps rang out all around the room at his words and he wondered how often these kids got away with stuff like this.

"Filthy little…" The girl began before a tall muscular brown haired man pulled her back.

"Chill babe, its not a big deal…" The man placated.

"Yeah that's right, walk away…" Harry said knowing it would set the girl off again.

"I will kill you!" The enraged blonde snarled attempting to escape the binds that held her.

Rolling his eyes Harry turned to look at the other members of the group. A tall bronze haired boy smirked at him and held onto the plain looking girl who looked at him like he was possibly on some sort of medication. There was also the odd looking couple of the tall blonde man and the short pixy like brunette haired girl.

"Hi I'm Alice!" The girl said smiling and holding out a hand.

"Hello, Hadrian Lupin, pleasure to make your acquaintance…" He said taking said hand and kissing the back of it.

"Oh such a gentleman!" She said grinning.

"With my thoughts… I'd say not" He said leering suggestively.

Laughter reminiscent of chiming bells filled the air along with a growl from the man who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Aww! Are you feeling left out?" He said fluttering his eyes, "I swing both ways…if you wanna have a…"_party_"

Murmurs and whispers soon filled the cafeteria and Harry rolled his eyes at the predictability of the teenage population…

The gob smacked look on the curly haired blonde was almost enough to make him end his charade, but he couldn't help it.

"This is Jasper my boyfriend, and I can tell we're gonna be great friends!" Alice said gently closing her boyfriend's mouth.

"I'm sure we will, but do you think Jasper will be my special _friend_?" He asked innocently.

That got the others chuckling except for the girl he had argued with earlier and a choking sound escaped Jasper. The rest of lunch passed with introductions, and conversations that didn't delve to deep into his personal life.

Harry found his initial meeting with the Cullens and Bella Swan to be enlightening and fun. Despite the fact that the Cullens were obviously not human, Harry could see that they meant him no harm, bar Rosalie, and could eventually become very good friends.

RRRRRRRRR

Riley flitted between the trees sticking close to the paths that the Cullens traveled to prevent rousing suspicion from the werewolves that frequented the Fork's woods. Slowing slightly he found himself outside of the Swan residence. The house was horribly droll and he had a hard time forcing himself not to scoff at the welcome mat or the poorly made sign that decorated the porch proclaiming it to be "The Swans".

Slipping around the side of the building he climbed up into the room that smelled the most like vampire. The girl really needed a personality if her room was anything to go by. The walls were void of any artwork or posters and the shelves were bare save for once picture of a woman who looked like the girl only older.

"How boring!" Riley wined before grabbing a pillow, and a few shirts from the dirt clothes hamper.

Slipping out of the house Riley began his trek only to stop as he spotted a boy a little younger than him. The teen had bright green eyes and held himself with a confidence that was hard to find in one so young.

The boy looked androgynous with his long hair spiked in a messy disarray and his tight fitted clothes. Riley barely held himself back as a voice deep inside him screamed for him to claim the boy.

Thoughts of grabbing the boy and forcing himself balls deep into that tight heat, before spilling himself, and letting his scent mark the teen as his for all to see. The boy would whimper and cry out in pain at the initial intrusion, before those sounds soon turned to moans of satisfaction and need. At the Apex of their mating Riley would bite him and leave an everlasting sign of their bonding.

Growling he pushed the thoughts out of his mind and blinked as the teen entered a house at the very end of the drive. Shaking his head the vampire raced back into the forest and headed back the way he came…

**Chapter 2 finished! Thank you to all of my reviewers! As you can see the timeline of the movie and book will be slightly different and the characters will be OOC. I hope you guys enjoyed the possessive Riley although he really has no idea what happened with his first sighting of Harry.**

**Hope you liked it and Please REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**Razzie….!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crush Me- Go Periscope**

Riley carried the bundle of clothes back to the warehouse. The derelict building did nothing but house the temperamental newborns and give them a place to stay out of the sporadic sunlight. With sure-footed grace he scaled the building and entered through the door on the roof.

"Did you get the stuff?' Victoria asked flipping several strands of her blood red hair out of her face.

"Of course" Riley said pushing the voice that told him that the raven-haired teen was better looking.

"Good, it seems that one of the newborns was causing problems by refusing to feed on humans. She was taken to the basement…" Victoria said examining the articles that he had brought.

"Who? " Riley asked in a monotone voice.

"Brenda, or Beth, hmm, no it was…Bree! That's her name!" Victoria said offhandedly.

Rile felt like ice had filled his stomach and his breathing hitched for a second. He was glad that Victoria was busy or she would have noticed his slight panic.

"Do you want me to deal with her?" He asked already formulating a plan to get them out of the building.

"Of course, try and _persuade_ her to do what's right, and if that doesn't work, dispose of her…"Victoria said dismissing him from the room.

Walking slowly but with purpose he descended the stairs glaring at any newborn who tried to speak to him…

RRRRRR

The basement was a room designed to hold vampires who were…unruly. There was nothing in the room save a small stool. When he entered Bree was sitting on the stool in a position that showed not only repentance but unease as well.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Riley asked startling the vampire.

"Just a bit of…trouble…" Bree answered with a wry grin.

The girl was utterly and undeniably beautiful and had a fiery spirit to go with her good looks. She did have a rebellious streak that made it hard for the others to like. She was always questioning orders and refusing to allow herself to be commanded. But like any older brother he worked around her quirks and made allowances.

"I…I don't wanna kill anymore…" Bree said quietly.

The broken tone in her voice showed Riley just how hard this whole ordeal had been on the girl. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to hold together what little resolve she still had.

"Okay" Riley said.

"What?" The girl asked her head snapping up at a lightning pace.

"I said okay…the only chance we have of living through this war is to go play for the other team. And from what I have learned they hunt animals instead of humans so it kills two birds with one stone…" He said.

Riley barely managed to stay standing when the one person who he had left launched at him and hugged him for all they were worth…

HHHHHHHH

Harry came home to find that his lovely father had managed to destroy his beloved kitchen in an attempt to make dinner for him as a welcome home celebration. Remus definitely had no place in the kitchen and would forever be barred from cooking.

"I'm sorry!" The werewolf cried as a glare that could rival McGonagall herself burned him.

"Clean it up! Now! And no Magic!" Harry growled pointing at the pots and pans that were covered in burned or half cooked food that smelled like a garbage can.

"Yes Harry" Remus agreed quickly.

"I want it all clean by the time I get back from the store, and I will know if you cheated…" He said ominously.

HHHHHH

Harry felt a bit bad at the way he treated Remus, but the man needed to learn that he had no place cooking. In all of the years that they had been together the poor soul had burned every meal that he had attempted to make.

The grocery in Forks was severely limited and Harry soon found that he was going to have to make a trip on the weekend to restock their supply. But for the moment the meager selection could sustain them.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before…" Said a lovely warm voice.

Turning Harry found himself face to face with another vampire. Only he would meet a vampire in a grocery store. The irony of the situation baffled him for a second before he remembers his manners.

"Harry Lupin, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance…" He said offering his hand.

"Esme Cullen, the pleasure is all mine…" She said smiling.

The two continued to shop together for the rest of the trip and they soon learned that they had much in common and with a promise to come visit on Friday with his father Harry left the store…

HRRRRRH

Riley and Bree left the compound on the pretences of hunting. The run to the small town of Forks was short and sweet when to promise of freedom was presented. They both paused outside of the Cullen household. Neither was quite sure what to do or say and could only stare at the building.

"You know that you two can come inside…" A voice said startling them.

A short pixy like girl was standing at the door with a small grin. The two shared a glance before walking up the drive.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Bree squealed in excitement.

"Thanks, now why don't we head to the living room where Carlisle and the others can hear you out. I swear that we will listen to your side of the story first, I'm Alice by the way!"

The room was full of the six other vampires whose faces showed nothing of their emotions. The air was tense and awkward till Riley began.

"First off I want to apologize for all of the drama and problems that we have caused. My name is Riley and I was Victoria's second in command. I recently realized that my sister's well-being is more important than the psychopathic wishes of my creator…"

"You're the one who was in Bella's room!" Edward snarled.

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"Why are you here then?" Carlisle asked.

"We are here because I don't want to kill anymore, I refuse to take someone else's life like mine was just so that I can have a meal!" Bree burst our sobbing without tears.

All of the Cullens felt for the young Vampire they had all at one time come to the same conclusion.

After some more talking the Cullens excused themselves to deliberate on the matter at hand.

"We have decided to let you stay, but you have to tell us all about our current enemy and pledge to never harm another human…" Carlisle said sternly (he could be stern with me any time!)

"We agree" Riley said preparing himself to tell the others of all the atrocities that were in the making….

**So chapter three finished. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. Also the link problems are a site issue and I can't really do anything about it. If you have that problem try and locate the story in different places and it should let you in. I hope this meets the challenge expectations and you enjoy it. I promise that there will be some more Cullen/Harry/Riley action in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Luv **

**Razzie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**With Me Tonight – The Used**

Harry felt really bad about how he had treated Remus and tried to think of a way to apologize. Remus really was an awesome father/godfather and honestly was trying to help. The poor werewolf was a great guy who had lost everything and given up all of his life for Harry.

Harry spent the rest of the ride home pondering what he could do to fix his mistake…

**HHHHHH**

The week passed in much the same way only with a slightly lighter note after Harry had apologized….

'_Flashback…._

_Harry found the kitchen spotless when he got home…things that weren't even on his mental list of items that had been destroyed were shinning. Harry let out a long sigh as he felt the weight of his words wash over him again…_

"_Did I forget something?" A shy timid voice said from behind him._

"_Oh Remus…" Harry said seeing the worried look on his godfather's face._

The man practically reeked of uncertainty and dejection. Harry remembered when McGonagall had told him that Remus had a problem with wanting people to like him and even now it was obvious.

"_You really never did a thing wrong…I was just so frustrated from school and really shouldn't have taken it out on you! I feel horrible you do everything…and I just…" Harry broke down in tears throwing his arms around the man._

"_Oh cub…" Remus said with a small sigh._

_They both knew that by tomorrow it would be water under the bridge but until then they would be a little tender._

_End flashback'_

Harry had started teaching the man about kitchen tools, safety, and how to prepare food. The bookworm took to the challenge like water and they found the lessons to be another way to bond. To date Remus had learned how to cook a few simple meals and by the end of the month would be well on his way to making harder ones.

**HHHHH**

Harry had informed Remus of the Cullen coven and his open invitation to dinner…inwardly he was amused that vampires, the world's deadliest predator would invite him to dinner.

After a few phone calls Esme had assured him that he could bring his godfather for the evening and would be delighted to be able to see Harry again…

**RRRRRRRR**

Riley was having an easier time adjusting to his new diet than he thought he would. Sure he still had thoughts and desires, but had found the challenge to be invigorating.

"Hurry up! We still have to get home and change so that we can be ready for Esme's guests!" Bree called as she raced through the woods toward the two-story building.

The house was truly a masterpiece and the Cullens had done more for them than really necessary. He could honestly see himself being a member of the family in the future. Well, he could, once they got passed the current issues that were plaguing them.

**RRR**

Riley changed out of the tattered and bloody clothes that had been destroyed on the hunt. After a quick shower he donned a fitted pair of jeans and a casual light gray button down shirt. After rolling the sleeves up to the elbow he put on a pair of black leather boots and walked downstairs to the living room where the others were patiently waiting for the new arrivals…

Surprisingly Bella had become a friend to him in the short time that he had known her and he would gladly protect her as a friend, not just to repay his debts and fix his mistakes. The girl was calm and collected and after hearing his apology and his reasoning for helping the woman she had forgiven him despite Edward's protests.

She and Bree were both waiting patiently and discussing Wuthering Heights, which he felt was one of the most despicable piles of filth ever written

Edward snorted across from him making him look up. A small imperceptible nod mad him grin along with the bronze haired vampire.

The sound of a car driving up the lawn drew all of their attention to the front door, none of them wanted to seem too eager so they waited patiently for the two men to nock on the door.

The soft sound of a nock echoed through the room where Emmett and Jasper were playing Tekken 6 and Alice and Rosalie were looking at the newest fashions of the fall.

Esme and Carlisle opened the door to reveal his latest obsession. The lithe raven-haired teen that had haunted his thought and a man that immediately set him on edge.

'All of these other vampires had no business being around his unclaimed mate! Not until he had marked the teen showed the boy…'

The thoughts made his and Edward's eyes widen and they shared a look of shock and sent the Dirty blonde reeling.

**RHRHRHRHR**

"Hello Esme!" Harry said smiling, "This is my godfather, Remus Lupin"\

"I would have never guessed that you were "The" Carlisle Cullen who started the first Vegetarian Vampire coven" Remus said startling the rooms occupants.

"What?" Was the only thing that the elder vampire could say.

"Sorry! I forget my manners, I'm Remus and I'm a True werewolf…" Remus said…

**HHHHHH**

Harry found the whole situation daunting and allowed the two men to settle the details knowing that the others would hear every word. He found the house to be charming in its openness and allowed his eyes to trace all of the pictures and sculptures that covered the walls and tables. The room was well lit without being too bright and the small shadows that remained just made the space seem cozy.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked making him blush at his blatant staring.

"Its beautiful, did you design it?" He asked gazing at the plush leather couches and wood floors.

"Yes, it truly is one of my favorite homes…" She said with a smile.

Esme began introducing him to the others and he found the vampires to be a bit standoffish.

"Geeze, I'm not gonna bite, I promise!" He huffed as they continued to be wary of his presence.

"I like you kid.." Emmett said chuckling at the choice of words used.

"Besides I knew what you were the moment I saw you, plus I've met vampires before…" Harry said with a grin.

Harry noticed that Riley, the vampire who was new to the diet according to his eye color, was shocked by something. The man's eyes followed him before looking away and the intensity of the crimson/amber orbs sent shivers down his spine.

The rest of the Cullens seemed to relax as he and Bella greeted each other before Esme offered to show him the house.

Rolling his eyes at the behavior that reminded him of the middle school dance he had attended with Dudley, Harry allowed Esme to lead him around the house showing him the different types of architecture that flowed seamlessly throughout the building…

**Kind of a filler to the next chapter where the two families discuss themselves and maybe where Riley/ Harry begins. I really hope you liked it and thanks so much for the reviews. The drama will begin pretty soon as the war begins and Harry and Riley really begin.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LUV,**

**RAZZIE!**

**P.S. Check out the HP Fic, Kind Of An Accident. It's a Harry/Marcus Flint that is amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emotions – Breathe Electric**

Dinner with the vampires was the most fun that Harry had in years. The awkwardness had all but evaporated by the time he had returned from his tour of the house. The conversation that Carlisle and Remus had after dinner soon took up most of the houses attention.

It seemed that Emmett was one of the easiest to approve of him, but his wife was another story. Harry could honestly understand the problems that she had, but he could not find it in him to accept the cool condescension that she directed at him and Remus.

"…So you see, there are several ways to heal bones, mend cuts, and cure sickness in the wizarding world that have been devised in the last one hundred years."

"So it would seem, is there any way that these methods would be able to be implemented in the non-magical world?"

"Unfortunately most magical cures only work on magical people as power from a magical core is required to power the process…" Remus finished.

"How convenient of you to say that," Rosalie said from the corner.

"In what way?" Remus asked.

"To me it seems that with all your words and knowledge you really cannot do much to help those in need…" She said glaring at him.

"Oh do shut up" Harry said with a sneer worthy of a certain potions master.

"Filthy human, I should…" She began.

"Silence!" Riley hissed at her and her mouth shut immediately.

The blonde soon looked worried and became increasingly desperate as she clutched at her throat. All of the observers looked on in alarm as the normally outspoken, yet calm woman began to open and close her mouth as no sound came out.

"What did you do to her? I can't even hear her thoughts?" Edward asked alarmed.

"I don't know, she just irritated me so…" Riley trailed off.

"If it helps any, I like her better this way…"Harry offered with an innocent smile.

"Harry!" Remus admonished.

"What! I'd rather they call me rude than a liar!" Harry said indignantly.

The others couldn't help but smile at his honesty. Soon the lighthearted atmosphere became more serious and all of the room's occupants began devising a way to return the angry blonde back to her natural state.

"What if we try a disarming spell on Riley…?"Harry asked.

"What good would that do?" Remus asked.

"Well it would effectively disarm his ability…and in theory return Barbie back to normal" Harry said smiling at the blonde who was being held back by her mate.

"Hmm…that seems plausible" Remus said drawing his wand.

Riley looked nervous but with a small comforting smile from Harry he stayed as still as possible.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus cried and a jet of blue light hit the vampire.

"Finally!" Rosalie cried burrowing her face into her mate's embrace shooting Riley some angry looks that promised pain.

"Damn, I was hoping that it wouldn't work…" Harry muttered earning a glare and some harsh words from his new nemesis.

HRHRHRHRH

Riley, Bree, Carlisle, and Remus were seated up in the doctor's private study. They were attempting to make sense of the situation that had occurred in the living room moments before.

"So from what I've seen, I think Riley's ability is a passive aggressive one like Jasper's. He can influence people's actions, like with the newborns, but in high stress situations he can effectively _make_ people do what he wants." Remus said after casting several diagnostic spells.

"That would make sense" Bree interjected, "most of the newborns listened time the newborns listened to him as much, if not more than Victoria, and she was their sire

Carlisle nodded in agreement wondering what advantage, if any; this would give them in the upcoming war…

HHHHH

Harry smiled as Alice accosted Bella up in her room. The pixy like vampire was currently trying to force the poor girl into a flattering dress, which clashed horribly with Bella's personality.

"Alice, why not try the sage colored one, it still looks good, but isn't as restricting, and shows off a tad less skin…" Harry suggested.

"Oh, that would look good on her…" Alice said offering the girl a slightly longer dress that showed off enough thigh to make it look dressy, but still be classy.

"Wow Harry, I actually like this one…" Bella said from the bathroom.

Alice squealed as the door opened revealing a beautiful looking Bella who was running her hands through the silky material of the dress. It had crisscrossed material as the back that left patches of skin visible. That coupled with Bella's pale skin and naturally wavy hair painted a pretty picture.

"Now all you need is a simple silver necklace and a silver bracelet along with some earrings and you're done…" Harry said not looking up from his facedown position on Alice's bed.

"You do know that vampires don't sleep right?" Jasper asked from the door making the raven haired teen look up.

"Of course, I'm trying to see if I can find any stray _JAZZ_ on the bed from your _activities_" Harry said rubbing his face against the bed and grinning at the vampire's shocked face, along with Emmett's loud laughs from down the hall.

"Alice! Don't you care at all that he's trying to make a move on me!" Jasper exclaimed in shock.

"Please Jasper, if Harry really wanted to make a move on you, I wouldn't stand a chance against his sexiness…" Alice said with a smile, "Besides, I already know who he will end up with"

The female vampire then skipped out of the room dragging Bella along behind her, leaving to shocked males in the room.

**So I really wanted to thank you all for the support so far. I go back and look at the reviews to give me something to work for, so the more I get the faster I update as rehearsed as it sounds. All of the songs that I put at the top of the chapters really set a tone for the chapter so I advise that you go look at them. If you see any mistakes that need to be fixed then let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.**

**Please REVIEW**

**Luv,**

**Razzie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fer Sure - The Medic Droid**

Riley was definitely at a loss. He had no idea how to breach the idea of being mates to Harry. He knew that he at least had somewhat of a chance since the teen was bisexual if his constant flirting with Jasper was anything to go off of. The flirting annoyed him, but he knew that it would probably continue since it had no future of developing further. Jasper was so in love with Alice that his loyalty was almost infallible. Harry on the other hand didn't seem like the "Homewrecker" type so he wasn't really worried.

"I'm so screwed..." He mumbled into his hands as he sat next to Edward as the elder played the piano.

"You are, but I think you have a chance, Harry will at least hear you out, although you will probably have to take things slow… but if worse comes to worse, he will at least let you talk before he shoots you down…" Edward said over the dulcet tones of the new piece he was working on.

"Probab…hey wait! He won't shoot me down!" Riley said growling lightly at the laughing vampire.

Grumbling to himself, Riley walked out of the room an out into the forest to calm down and think of what he was going to say to his potential mate.

RRRRR

The rush of running with no real destination in mind helped calm the adolescent vampire. He made sure to avoid the Quileute Lands and the area where Victoria's coven was known to frequent. The wind that whipped around his head was comforting and a reminder that he still existed. He knew that he was really just running from the issues at hand, but he wasn't quite ready to face the teen that effectively held his future.

'If I'm honest, hopefully he can agree to a courtship, or casual dating to see if I'm worth his time. He probably won't think I am, who would want a vampire as a mate, not to mention one that still doesn't have control of his bloodlust, and other urges…' Riley thought as he headed back to the Cullen household.

He knew that his self-depreciating thoughts were un called for, but in his heart he knew that his sins outweighed his good deeds and he wouldn't allow his mate to be forced to deal with his past transgressions.

HHHHH

Harry found almost all of the Cullen's to be great. He really hadn't gotten to know Edward or Riley, but he wasn't too worried about either of them. Bree was like the little sister he had always wanted and she shared the same sadistic sense of humor that he did. Already plans of amazing pranks aided by a vampire were in the works within the confines of his mind.

The teen was so entrenched in his thoughts that he failed to see the body that had paused in surprise in front of him.

"Whoa! Oh, hi Riley!" Harry said clinging to the front of the vampire in his haste to not fall down.

"Hello Harry, I was actually looking for you" the vampire said running a hand through his dirty blonde hair giving it a disheveled, yet still stylish look that Harry found very attractive.

"Really, why?" Harry asked shivering at the tone that was casual and still seductive, as only a vampire could do.

"I wanted to see if you were willing to hang out for a while, you and I are the closest in age around besides Bella and I really wanted to get to know you…"Riley said looking embarrassed.

"Sure, umm…what do you wanna do?" Harry asked finding the sight in front of him adorable.

"Uh, poker?" Riley asked looking for conformation.

"YEAH!" Harry said producing a deck of cards out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where the heck did those come from?" Riley said as the teen dragged him toward a table that looked perfect for a game of cards.

"I never leave the house without a deck of cards, so many fools to scam, so little time!" Harry cackled startling the other male.

"Wow, that's…yeah…" Riley said as the deck was shuffled and dealt for a game of Five Card Draw.

The two played several hands with Harry winning most of them. The teen really had a knack for card games and could easily be a dealer at a casino in Vegas if he wanted. They exchanges stories of school, interests, music, and food.

"Oh, yeah, back in England there was a Treacle Tart that was simply the greatest food ever… I loved it so much that I ate about six pounds of it!" Harry boasted.

"You totally puked didn't you?" Riley deadpanned.

"All over my least favorite teacher's desk!" Harry said snickering as he remembered the horrified look on the potions master's face.

Chuckling the two continued playing for a while. Harry had turned on some music from his phone that had a good beat and some funny lyrics.

"Who is this?" Riley asked tapping his fingers to the beat.

"The Medic Droid, the song is called Fer Sure, but they broke up…it's really sad, but true…" Harry sighed.

"That sucks…Um, I need to tell you something, but I don't really know how…" Riley said frowning and setting down his cards…

"What is it…" Harry asked slightly worried by the sudden change of mood from the other male.

"Well, you know a bit about vampires right?" Riley asked earning a nod from the teen, "Well, we all have a destined mate, and you're mine" Riley finished ducking his head in embarrassment and preparing for rejection.

"Oh…" Harry began.

"But I don't want to force you into anything, especially since I'm new and suckish at being a vampire. I'm still too weak to control myself all the time, and I've done some horrible things, but…never mind…" Riley said getting up to leave.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going, you can't just casually said 'you're my mate' and walk out, and all these negative thoughts are gonna have to stop!" Harry said standing and glaring at the shocked man.

"Plus, I doubt you would have to _force_ me to give you a chance since I think you're pretty cool, and smart, and hot, and yeah…" Harry said blushing and awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

The two stood looking at each other and smiled knowing that at least they had a chance to work on a possible future…

**So, chapter finished…I'm sorry about the wait, but I just changed computers and my Microsoft office freaked out and deleted itself and all of my files so I had to rewrite this about three times since the updates that kept happening when I reinstalled it kept shutting me down. I don't really know when I'll update after this next two weeks since I'm gonna be moving for college. Wish me luck! Also, should Renesmee exist or should I do a Jacob/Bree Pairing…or if you have any ideas for a wolf member besides Leah since I can't write Femmslash…I just won't…sorry…So leave me some ideas in your reviews if you care…**

**REVIEW**

**Luv,**

**Razzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Public Service announcement!**

**So FYI Maria-wats-ur-nuts, IDGAF about what you say… so shut up! No one freaking told you to read this story! NO ONE! Who's the wuss that signed in anonymously? Get Over Yourself and Grow up! I never in my life claimed to be an awesome writer and if it was so annoying from the start then why did you keep reading? This story was for everyone and if there was a problem with my writing give some constructive criticism not some "You Suck as a writer" Shit…what a pansy. Seriously if your too much of a coward to get an account or report me, just remember that I don't need your shit…my friend shot himself in the head last week and this is my escape so get over yourself…If you don't believe me then that's your problem and for the rest of my AMAZING Minions that aren't ignoramuses like that girl I'm probably gonna take off ann. Reviews to prevent this in the future. Flamers suck, Maria Sucks! **

**Now on with the show…. **

**Miserable at Best – Mayday Parade**

"Remus calm down! Geez it's just a date, it's not like I'm being bitten and turned…" Harry berated the frantic werewolf.

"You're right, but I just don't trust him…"Remus sighed pulling the willing teen into a warm embrace.

Harry found it quite funny that Remus was losing his mind after the revelation that Riley made to him. He recalled hearing a country song on the radio about a father cleaning his gun till the potential boyfriend brought the daughter back from their first date. Remus definitely fit the description at the moment and Harry found it hard to stay mad at the anxious man.

Harry had dressed casually in a Mayday Parade shirt that was a bunch of tweets talking about their song "Miserable at Best". His hair was left down and he didn't do much styling besides pushing it back away from his face. He donned some washed out skinny jeans and some Blue convers with black laces. He finished of his ensemble with fingerless leather gloves.

"Wow, you look nice…" Remus said after finally taking in the teen's appearance.

"Thanks…" Harry said blushing and jumping when a nock sounded at the door.

"Hi…" Harry said looking wide-eyed at the vampire.

Riley was dressed in a crimson button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. The dark color contrasted nicely with his skin. He was wearing some casual jeans and leather shoes that made the outfit look absolutely mouthwatering on the man.

"Like what you see?" Riley teased.

"Eep!" Harry squeaked, blushing almost the same color as the shirt in front of him.

Taking the teens hand the two walked out to the dark red 2010 Camaro that was sitting on the side of the street purring contentedly. Harry blushed even more when his door was opened for him and the other waited till he was inside before closing it and walking to get in the driver's seat.

"Wow… this is so fucking hawt! I love leather!" Harry said rubbing himself against the plush seats.

"You better stop that…" Riley said with a grin.

"Why? Am I messing them up?" Harry asked drawing in on himself.

"No, but those moves should be illegal outside of my bed…" Riley said in a husky voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Prat…" Harry said sticking his tongue out at the other male.

"Put that back in your mouth before I put it in mine, or find something else to occupy it…" Riley said not looking at him.

"Pervert!" Harry said.

"You like it…"

HRHRHRHRHRH

The car finally came to a stop in front of a shop that looked pretty modern as far as restaurants go. The theme was definitely to attract the younger crowd with its casual feel and sleek modern booths, tables, and chairs that had a stainless steel accent on all of the edges.

"Wow… this is so weird to find in a rural area like this…" Harry said looking around in awe.

"Nah, you just have to know the right people…" Riley said with a grin.

They were seated at a booth in the far corner where they could see all of the patrons, but were pretty secluded. The waitress was a nice girl named Holly who seated them and gave them menus.

"The special of the night is Grilled Salmon with Lemon and a side of rice…" Holly said.

"Oohn that sounds good! I want that!" Harry gushed.

"And to drink?"

"Sprite…" Harry said after looking at the choices.

"And for you sir?" Holly asked looking at Riley.

"I'm just gonna share with him… although I would like some water" He said smiling at the aghast look on Harry's face when he said _share_.

"First date?" The girl asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I think I might keep this one though…" Riley said with a smirk as Harry began stacking the sweet and low packets to make a pyramid.

The waitress left laughing at the teens antics and soon came back with their drinks after turning in their order. Giving the pair one last smile she told them she would be back with their food shortly.

"Did you mean that?" Harry asked after making a ten inch tall tower.

"What?" Riley asked at the sudden question.

"That you wanted to keep me?" Harry said not looking up.

"Why wouldn't I, you're such a light, caring person who is willing to look beyond the surface of what's in front of them. You have one of the purest souls I've seen in this life and I wonder every second why _you_ would be willing to taint that by spending time with _me_…"

Unbeknownst to them Holly was whipping tears away with one hand while carrying the tray with her other. That was one of the sweetest things she had ever heard and it warmed her heart to hear that two people were so in love in such a crazy world. Walking forward the waitress left the meal and excused herself.

"Why was she crying?" Riley asked.

"Because you said one of the sweetest, most beautiful things either of us has ever heard…" Harry said leaning over to kiss the bewildered man.

The two stopped kissing to eat before the meal got cold. Well, Harry ate, and Riley watched. Harry had the unconscious habit of moaning at the rich flavor or the spices that met his pallet. The vampire pledged that one day he would make those sounds come out of that beautiful mouth for totally different reasons.

RHRHRHRHRH

"Thanks for taking me out…I really enjoyed it…" Harry said as they got to the door.

"No, thank you for letting me…" Riley said giving the teen a chaste kiss before disappearing back down the drive and pulling away from the house.

**So, Sorry about the rant and I hoped the fluff made up for it. Chapters may come sporadically so check back often. Like I said is an escape that I can go to. I use it to work out my emotions. So thanks for getting me over 100 reviews even with that one flame. If you see any mistakes or have any tips let me know. Also give me some ideas for the second date…**

**REVIEW**

**Luv (except for that one bitch)**

**Raz**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank The Watchmaker – And Then There Were None

Harry was wondering what to do for the next date with his potential mate. He didn't want to do something unmemorable. He wanted their date to be exciting and something that Riley would remember for a long time.

"Harry, sit down you're making me dizzy" Remus called from the chair on the other side of the room. He had been distracted from his book by the pacing.

"But Remus! I have no idea what to do for our date, and it's my turn…" Harry said sighing dramatically and flopping onto the armchair next to him.

"Why don't you do something that you like to do, he'll enjoy it because he likes you and wants to know more about you. " Remus said to the stressed teen.

Nodding in acquiescence Harry left the room to begin planning. He wanted Riley to see his life, and to do that he had some things to get done.

HRHRHRH

Riley watched as his siblings poured over the details of Victoria's operation. They were definitely going to have their hands full with the newborns. He could only offer what he knew even though most of the plans had probably changed after his and Bree's desertion. The redhead was crafty and in all honesty he knew that she was utterly unpredictable.

"With this many people involved its almost impossible to predict what will happen till it does" Alice said rubbing her temples.

The others nodded slightly looking at the frazzled vampire sympathetically. The family was considering all their options as they needed to make sure the threat that Victoria was causing would be gone forever.

"Why don't we ask Harry and Remus for help?" Jasper asked drawing a low growl from Riley.

"I don't want him involved in any way, the less he knows the less chance Victoria has of finding him." The male said glaring at all those in the room.

The others nodded looking at the vampire in a new light. None of them would cross him on this, because honestly, he could probably kill them all, except maybe jasper.

Harry waited for the vampire to arrive; whilst he waited he gathered the instruments necessary for their date. The bag that he had copied from Hermione's had an endless expansion charm so he could fit whatever he wanted in it.

Checking that he looked presentable the teen walked down to the living room to wait. The mahogany wood floors adorned with plush gray carpet complimented the black leather chairs and sofa. He often came down here to relax and watch movies with Remus. Sighing he stood when the doorbell let out a soft chime.

"Hello" Harry said smiling softly at the other male.

The sun had begun to dip behind the tree line casting shadows on the ground and around the man in front of him. His date was to take place at night so that it could be possible at all. He was really excited to be able to show Riley something special.

The vampire was wearing some casual jeans and a soft fleece jacket in a pale cream color. His hair was brushed to the right side of his hair in soft layers looking like small threads of gold that become slightly darker in areas. The smile accompanied by eyes that were almost golden from his constant feeding on animals made Harry quiver slightly.

"Hey gorgeous" Riley said brushing his fingertips against the teens cheek earning a blush as said teen leaned in for more contact from the cool fingers and hand.

"Come on, I have something special planned for today!" Harry said tugging the man behind him so he could grab his bag and head out the back door.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked as the teen dragged them to the woods.

"It's a surprise! We're going to apparate though…" Harry said frowning slightly.

"Apparate?" Riley asked confused by the term.

"Umm…think of it as teleporting…it feels like being squeezed through a tube for a bit then its over." Harry said nodding as he went over his explanation in his head.

"Okay, so how do we do that?" He asked.

Smiling Harry grabbed his hand and with a loud bang the two disappeared from Forks only to arrive in a snow covered environment.

"Where are we?" Riley asked seeing Harry pull on a jacket that he had gotten from out of the bag he had kept with him.

"Alaska" Harry said reaching back into the bag.

The teen pulled out a small broom stick that was highly polished and the twigs on the tail were shaped all wrong for it to be used for cleaning. Harry then pulled out his wand and waved it causing the broom to enlarge to a normal size.

"What do you have a broom for?" Riley asked incredulously.

"For flying, duh…" Harry said swinging his leg over it and patting the back so that the vampire would too.

"I know you're a wizard, but brooms really can't fly" Riley argued but got on anyway.

"Hold on" Harry warned before kicking off from the ground and rising in the air.

"Holy crap! We're flying!" Riley gasped in awe.

Harry flew a bit higher and then headed north some more so that they were further away from civilization. He was glad that he was able to show Riley something that was a big part of his life and share it in a way that they could both enjoy.

Trees and snow blurred below them as they picked up speed. The wind blew past them whipping their clothes around though neither cared. Soon the sky darkened and with it came the Aurora Borealis also known as the Northern Lights.

"Wow…"Riley said scooting closer to the raven haired boy that he had come to love.

"Yeah" Harry said just as breathlessly.

The colors wound around them and the magic in the air was unlike any that Harry had ever felt. It was unchained and wild, yet calm and soothing at the same time. Controlled chaos was the only thing that he could think of to describe the phenomenon that he was experiencing.

The lights were utterly beautiful; green blended seamlessly with blue that bled to purple, splashes of red soon joined it and all danced in harmony in the night sky. Being this close to something so pure and undeniably amazing was perfect in every sense of the word…

**So that's the chapter. I'm really sorry I've been gone for so long, but I just went to college and its really hard to post there since they monitor where we go on the internet and some of this content is and will be questionable. I'll try to find a public network that can't trace me so it wont take so long next time. I really hope you like it and I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving!**

**Luv,**

**Razzie**

**REVIEW!**

**PS. I'm gonna be doing a new fic of the Anime Blassreiter as soon as the category is up. Check back soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Special Notice!

So I've been gone for a long while and I've become really super busy with college and my summer work. Recently some people that were super important to me were in a fatal car wreck so I've kinda been having a hard time finding the drive and time to write. I don't know when I'll be back to write so until further notice all of my stories are on hold. I will be back and please don't lose hope. I'll try and update everything by the end of the year fer sure.

RAZZ


End file.
